victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paths of Enlightenment
Paths of Enlightenment WORK IN PROGRESS most of the Paths just have the hierarchy of sins only, but its enough right now to provide an idea. Remember the STs must approve any path that isn't Path of Humanity. There must be a reason for it in the background, and must suit the character. The player must exhibit a knowledge of any path other than the standard in order to have it approved. Path of Humanity This is the standard path everyone starts with. This is the path of mortals, ghouls or newly embraced vampire etc...unless there is a reason otherwise with in the background every one walks this path or once did. Rating/Sins 10 Selfish thoughts. 9 Minor selfish acts. 8 Injury to another (accidental or otherwise). 7 Theft. 6 Accidental violation (drinking a vessel dry out of starvation). 5 Intentional property damage. 4 Impassioned violation (manslaughter, killing a vessel in frenzy). 3 Planned violation (outright murder, savoured exsanguination). 2 Casual violence (thoughtless killing, feeding pasted satiation). 1 Utter perversion or heinous acts. Path of Blood Asamites Only. Few know about this path outside clan Assamite, and even fewer follow it. Every follower of this path believes that the children of Caine are nothing but failures fit only to bring the children of Haqim closer to "the one". Haqim ordered all of his blood to seek out and destroy all the children of Caine, and to purify the world from the taint they inflict upon it. However openly announcing their intend would be outright suicide, as the rest of Kindred society would unite against them. Therefore they work as body guards and assassins for other Kindred’s, while claiming the blood of anyone unlucky enough to cross their path. Rating/Sins 10 Killing a mortal for sustenance. 9 Breaking a word of honour to a clan mate. 8 Refusing to offer a non-Assamite a chance to convert. 7 Failing to destroy an unrepentant Kindred outside the clan. 6 Succumbing to Frenzy. 5 Failing to pursue the lore of Khayyin. 4 Failing to pursue lesser blood. 3 Refusal to aid a more advanced member of the Path. 2 Failing to take an opportunity to lower one’s generation. 1 Acting against another Assimilate. Path of Bones Rating/Sins 10 Showing a fear of death. 9 Failing to study an occurrence of death. 8 Accidental killing. 7 Postponing feeding when hungry. 6 Succumbing to a frenzy. 5 Refusing to kill when an opportunity presents itself. 4 Making a decision based on emotions rather than logic. 3 Inconveniencing oneself for another’s benefit. 2 Needlessly preventing death. 1 Actively preventing death. Path of Cain Rating/Sins 10 Failing to engage in research or study each night, regardless of the circumstances. 9 Failing to instruct other vampires in the Path of Caine. 8 Befriending or co-existing with mortals. 7 Showing disrespect to other students of Caine. 6 Failing to ride the wave in frenzy. 5 Succumbing to Rotschreck. 4 Failing to diablerise a “humane” vampire. 3 Failing to regularly test the limits of abilities and Disciplines. 2 Failing to pursue lore about vampirism when the opportunity is available. 1 Denying vampiric needs (by refusing to feed, showing compassion or failing to learn about one’s vampiric abilities). Path of Cathari Rating/Sins 10 Exercising restraint. 9 Showing trust. 8 Failing to pass the Curse to the passionately wicked or virtuous. 7 Failing to ride the wave in frenzy. 6 Acting against another Albigensian. 5 Impassioned killing. 4 Sacrificing gratification for someone else’s convenience. 3 Refraining from indulgence. 2 Arbitrary killing. 1 Encouraging others to exercise restraint. Path of Death and Saul Rating/Sins 10 Attachment to the material world. 9 Showing a fear of Final Death. 8 Being guided by emotions. 7 Succumbing to frenzy. 6 Failing to kill when useful. 5 Failing to pursue enlightenment. 4 Showing an aversion to death. 3 Showing compassion. 2 Killing without studying the death afterwards. 1 Needlessly preventing death. Path of Evil Revelations This path is Restricted Ask an ST Rating/Sins 10 Maintaining any semblance of goodness or honour. 9 Missing a nightly devotion. 8 Helping others when not to your advantage. 7 Passing up an opportunity to acquire temporal power. 6 Following your own interests. 5 Not working with other followers of your master. 4 Failing to take an opportunity to fulfil your master’s goals. 3 Providing infernal secrets to non-converts. 2 Failing to corrupt or destroy other vampires. 1 Disobeying your infernal masters. Paths of the Feral Heart Rating/Sins 10 Hunting with means other than vampiric powers. 9 Engaging in politics. 8 Remaining in the presence of fire or sunlight, except to kill an enemy. 7 Acting in an overly cruel manner. 6 Failing to hunt when hungry. 5 Failing to support your pack. 4 Killing without need. 3 Failing to follow one’s instincts. 2 Killing a creature other then for survival. 1 Refusing to kill to survive. Path of Harmony Rating/Sins 10 Failing to spend at least two hours per night communing alone with nature. 9 Killing an animal for any reason other than survival. 8 Failing to hunt and drink blood whenever hungry (less than maximum blood points) and time permits. 7 Acting in an overly cruel manner. 6 Refusing to ride the wave as long as it is not detrimental to your own survival. 5 Killing a mortal for any reason other than survival. 4 Failing to provide safety for your loved ones and comrades. 3 Allowing yourself to act too human or too bestial. 2 Feeling guilty about doing something you needed to do. 1 Refusing to kill when it is important for your survival. Path of Honourable Accord Rating/Sins 10 Failing to uphold the precepts of your group. 9 Failing to show hospitality to your allies. 8 Associating with the dishonourable. 7 Failing to participate in your group’s rites. 6 Disobeying your leader. 5 Failing to protect your allies. 4 Placing personal concerns over duty. 3 Showing cowardice. 2 Killing without reason. 1 Breaking your word or oath; failing to honour and agreement. Path of Lilith Rating/Sins 10 Feeding immediately when hungry. 9 Pursuing temporal wealth or power. 8 Not correcting the errors of others regarding Caine and Lilith. 7 Feeling remorse for brining pain to someone. 6 Failing to participate in a Bahari ritual. 5 Fearing death. 4 Killing a living or unliving being. 3 Not seeking out the teachings of Lilith. 2 Failing to dispense pain and anguish. 1 Shunning pain. Path of Metamorphosis Rating/Sins 10 Postponing feeding when hungry. 9 Indulging in pleasure. 8 Imploring another for knowledge. 7 Sharing knowledge with another. 6 Refusing to kill when knowledge may be gained for it. 5 Failing to ride out a frenzy. 4 Considering the needs of others. 3 Failure to experiment, even at risk to oneself. 2 Neglecting to alter one’s own body. 1 Exhibiting compassion for others. Path of Night Rating/Sins 10 Killing a mortal for food. 9 Acting in the interests of another. 8 Failing to be innovative in one’s depredations. 7 Asking aid of another. 6 Accidental killing. 5 Bowing to another Kindred’s will. 4 Intentional or impassioned killing. 3 Aiding another. 2 Accepting the superiority of another. 1 Repenting one’s behaviour. Path of Paradox Ravnos only. Rating/Sin 10 Embracing a woman. 9 Embracing outside the jati. 8 Destroying another Shilmulo. 7 Killing a mortal for sustenance. 6 Failing to destroy another vampire. 5 Killing a mortal for reasons other than survival. 4 Failure to aid another’s svadharma. 3 Allowing one’s sect affairs to precede one’s dharma. 2 Becoming blood bound. 1 Embracing needlessly or out of personal desire. Path of Power and the Inner Voice Rating/Sins 10 Denying responsibility for your actions. 9 Treating your underlings poorly. 8 Failing to respect your superiors. 7 Helping others when it is not to your advantage. 6 Accepting defeat. 5 Failing to kill when it’s in your interests. 4 Submitting to the error of others. 3 Not using the most effective tolls for control. 2 Not punishing failure. 1 Turning down an opportunity for power. Path of the Scorched Heart True Brujah/True Black Hand ONLY(ST Discretion) Rating/Sins 10 Revealing any secrets. 9 Failure to kill those closest to you when necessary. 8 Failure to use another Kindred’s weaknesses against him. 7 Being completely honest about anything when dealing with Kindred. 6 Failure to overcome own fears and weaknesses. 5 Failure to destroy evil; harming innocents for any reason. 4 Feeling any emotion; feeding on good people. 3 Expressing any emotion; showing any weakness. 2 Feeling strong emotions; failure to kill for the greater good or for survival. 1 Expressing strong emotions. Path of Self Focus True Black Hand ONLY!(ST Discretion) Rating/Sins 10 Any foolish behaviour. 9 Laziness of mind, spirit, or body. 8 Depending upon others; failure to treat anyone as you would be treated yourself. 7 Lying; fighting the Beast when you should not; not fighting the Beast when you should. 6 Any evil behaviour. 5 Manipulating others for personal gain; being greedy or egotistical. 4 Stealing; failure to practice your focus. 3 Improper use of combat. 2 Disbelief in a higher and greater existence; disrespectful of others. 1 Failure to keep your word; fighting dishonourably. Path of Typhon Setite Only Rating/Sins 10 Pursuing one’s own indulgences instead of another. 9 Refusing to aid another follower of the Path. 8 Failing to destroy a vampire in Golconda. 7 Failing to observe Setite religious ritual. 6 Failing to undermine the current social order in favour of the Setites. 5 Failing to do whatever is necessary to corrupt another. 4 Failing to pursue arcane knowledge. 3 Obstruction another Setites efforts. 2 Failing to take advantage of another’s weakness. 1 Refusing to aid Set’s resurrection. Path of the Warrior Setite Only Rating/Sins 10 Not subjecting yourself to the most painful tortures. 9 Failing any test set you, physical or mental. 8 Not developing your body to its fullest potential. 7 Spending Blood Points to heal your wounds the same night they are inflicted 6 Not developing your Disciplines to their fullest potential. 5 Killing swiftly and mercifully. 4 Showing any sign of pain. 3 Not exercising every night. 2 Thinking too long before acting. 1 Refusing a physical challenge.